


Beer Run

by tahirire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-28
Updated: 2008-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahirire/pseuds/tahirire





	Beer Run

“Hey Sammy, go get me a beer.” Dean demanded, relaxing in the ornate chair.

“Who put you in charge?” Sam protested.

“I did. Not my fault you weren't around. Now get me a beer, bitch, and make it a cold one.”

 _Fantastic_. “Aw, Deeaaaan ...”

“Yes, with ice.” No room for argument.

“Dean!”

Dean raised his eyebrows pointedly.

“You know we don't _have_ ice...” he added lamely.

Dean just stared, amused.

“FINE.” Sam said, caving. “But this is the LAST TIME.”

“Sure.”

Sam mumbled to himself as he ascended the long bone staircase.

He hated having to go upstairs.


End file.
